


Reach out and Touch Someone

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder had to go out of town on a case, but he doesn't want Alex to feel forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach out and Touch Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 1999, phone sex challenge.

Alex lay wide awake in bed, wondering when it had happened. Wondering when he grew so dependent on Fox Mulder that he couldn't even sleep without the other man beside him. This wasn't good. He'd tried everything to get some sleep, even putting on one of Mulder's shirts and curling himself around the man's pillow so he was surrounded by his scent, but nothing helped. It looked like he wasn't going to get a decent night's sleep till Fox got home and lay beside him in this damned empty bed.

He punched the pillow, muttering under his breath as he tried to get comfortable without Fox wrapped around him. This was ridiculous. He was a grown man and had been sleeping on his own for years. He could make it through one night without Mulder, even if it was the first time he'd slept alone since he'd moved in with Fox. He rolled over again, grumbling, then nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone rang.

"What!" he snarled into the phone.

"Alex?"

"Mulder!"

"What's the matter, babe? You sounded upset when you answered."

Alex hemmed and hawed for a while before admitting that he hadn't been able to sleep. "It just feels wrong to be in this bed without you, Fox," he finally said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Alex. Where are you, babe? Are you in bed?"

"Yeah, I was trying to sleep."

"Go into the living room."

Alex frowned curiously but got out of bed and moved into the other room. "Okay, I'm in the living room. Now what?"

"There's a video tape behind the fish tank. Put it in the VCR and go lie down on the couch to watch it."

"Fox, why is there a video behind the fish tank?" Alex was retrieving it even as he asked the question.

"Because I didn't want you to see it before I called you." Mulder said that as if people hid tapes in their own homes every day. Come to think of it, Alex mused, they probably did.

He started the tape and settled back on the couch, flinching slightly when his bare skin landed on the cool leather. "Okay, Mulder, the tape is on and I'm on the couch."

"Naked?"

"Of course. I told you I was in bed."

"Good," Mulder's voice was a satisfied purr. "Keep watching the tape, Alex."

Silence for a moment, then a gasp. "Foxy!"

"Like my surprise, baby?"

Alex could only moan as he stared mesmerized at the image of his beautiful Foxy on the screen stroking his body, showing himself to Alex.

"I didn't want you to think I forgot about you just because I'm not there tonight. I miss you so much, baby. I want to taste you right now. Touch yourself for me, Alex."

"How? Tell me, Foxy."

"I want to lick you all over, Alex. I can feel you under my tongue, taste your nipples as I take them into my mouth one at a time, licking each one, then nibbling on them, sucking them hard and tugging on them while you twist under me. You'd make that sound I like, part whimper part purr...yeah, baby, just like that."

Alex enacted Fox's words with his fingers, licking them first to make them wet, then stroking, rubbing, pinching, tugging his nipples as Fox described what he wanted to do to him. He shut his eyes for a moment, and he could feel Fox touching him, then he opened them to stare at his beautiful lover doing the same things to his own body on the tv screen. Alex squirmed on the couch, his legs parting as he watched the image of Fox stroke his belly, gradually moving closer to his cock.

"Are you watching me, Alex?"

"Yeah, baby, you're so hot. I love to watch you. You're beautiful."

"I'm still sucking on your nipples, Alex. Do you like that?"

"God, Foxy, so good, too good, please..."

"What, baby? What do you want me to do?"

Alex squirmed on the couch, Fox's voice in his ear, Fox's image before his eyes, his own hands stroking his body. "Suck me, Foxy! Pleeease..."

"Oh, no, baby, not yet. Not. Just. Yet. First I have to make sure that you're as close as you can get. First I'm gonna lick your belly, then I'll start on your legs." He laughed lightly at Alex's groan of dismay. "I'm going to nip the inside of your thighs, and I can feel you flinch away, spreading your legs even wider for me. I work my way down to your knee, then I switch over to the other leg and nibble back up to your pelvis. I'll lick you, then blow on the damp skin just to see you shiver."

"Fuck, Foxy, I need you! Please, come here," Alex whined.

Fox chuckled evilly. "Not yet, baby. Now I'm gonna take you in my hand, just wrapping my fingers lightly around the base of your cock to hold you where I want you. I lean closer so I can smell you, then I lick the head of your cock, and you try to push into my mouth. I push you down again, then take the head into my mouth, sucking on you."

Alex copied Fox's words with his hand, seeing the image of Fox doing the same thing to himself on screen when he could focus on the TV. He whimpered desperately, wanting more.

"That's it, baby, tell me what you need. I'm taking you deeper now, Alex, working you, letting you get right to the edge before I pull off and turn my attention to your balls. They're hard and tight, just the way I like them, and I take them into my mouth now, one at a time. I roll them on my tongue the way you like me to, then suck on them until you scream my name. Yeah, baby, just like that."

Alex was writhing on the couch, his hips jerking while his cock wept copious amounts of fluid. He could _feel_ Fox's mouth on him, but it wasn't enough. "Fuck me," he begged. A gasp over the phone told him that Fox had heard him.

"Okay, baby, it's time. Lick my fingers, Alex, get them nice and wet so I can get you ready," Mulder rasped, his words almost enough to make Alex come.

Alex sucked his own fingers for a moment, watching the taped image of Mulder fucking himself, pleasuring himself with his hand, then he reached behind himself and worked two fingers into his ass, listening to Fox tell him what he would do. He licked his lips, imagining he could taste the faintly salty flavor of his lover's damned sunflower seeds.

"Can you feel me inside you, baby?"

"God, yesss, you fill me so full, Foxy, don't ever leave me," Alex moaned.

"Never, baby, I love being inside you, feeling you push against me, going deeper and deeper." Mulder's voice got raspier with every word, and his breathing quickened as he got close. "Come on, baby, harder, faster, come for me, Alex."

Both men were beyond words, panting desperately, jerking their cocks, Alex with his fingers pressing deep into his body and nudging his prostate. Alex turned his head, fixing wild green eyes on the vision of Fox coming on screen, and he exploded, crying his lover's name and hearing the answering scream through the phone.

He lay limply on the couch, the phone pressed to his ear, the fingers of one hand lazily tracing patterns in the puddle of semen on his belly. He raised his hand to his mouth, licking the fingers clean, wishing he was tasting Fox instead of himself.

"You still there, Foxy?"

"Yeah," Mulder murmured. He chuckled. "I like this better when I'm with you. This is messy!"

Alex laughed. "Try to keep that in mind the next time you think about going out of town."

"Mmmm. I miss you, baby. But I think maybe we'll both be able to get to sleep now."

"You too?" Alex felt better knowing that Fox couldn't sleep without him either.

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when I'll be home. G'night, baby."

"Night, Foxy."

This time both men managed to fall asleep and dream of being together.


End file.
